Friends, Lovers and a Ribbon
by TheReverseHolo
Summary: After Ash left the Unova Region he decided to take time off to spend with his family, friends and Pokemon. Then 8 years later he hears the Wallace Cup is taking place in Viridian City. Ash sees it as a great chance to invite his friends to compete and watch the cup. However with May and Dawn both battling for the ribbon and Ash's heart who will be victorious? (Pinch of Lemon)
1. Chapter 1- Ideas

Chapter 1-Ideas

Ash Ketchum had been at home for a few years. After his travels in the Unova region he had decided to head back to his home town to spend time with all his Pokemon, Friends and Family.

Ash had started to wake up from a deep sleep and saw the rising sun over the plains surrounding Pallet Town. He looked at Pikachu who was sleeping at the end of his bed.

"Hey buddy its time to get up," Ash told Pikachu softly.

Pikachu woke up and stared at Ash for waking him up.

"Come on I told you I wanted to train today didn't I?"

Pikachu eventually got up as Ash started to change into his clothes. He looked out of the window and stretched.

"And what a day it is to train!" He said with excitement.

Ash and Pikachu walked down the stairs for there breakfast. His Mum, Delia Ketchum, was sitting in the Living Room watching TV.

"Mum, Where's my breakfast?" Ash questioned.

"Oh sorry dear," Delia said with a smile, "I didn't know you was getting up this early,"

"Oh come on Mom! I told you I was training today," Ash moaned

"I guess I forgot, sit down and I will make you and Pikachu something,"

As Ash was waiting for his breakfast to be made he noticed an advert on the TV.

"Calling all coordinators!" The Man on the advert shouted. "Do you want an extra ribbon? Do you want to meet and face some of the most talented coordinators on the Planet? Then come on down to the Wallace Cup! This year it will be held in Viridian City in the Kanto Region. Hope to see all you coordinators there!"

The advert finished when an idea came into his mind.

"Hey Mum, I am going to go to the Wallace Cup!" Ash said whilst hitting the table with his fist.

"But Ash, I thought you wasn't good at contests?" Delia asked.

"I know, that's why I am not entering!" Ash replied.

"So why are you going?"

"Because May and Dawn would never pass up the chance to go to the Wallace Cup. So I am inviting them to the Kanto Region!" Ash said with a smile on his face.

"Thats a very good idea Ash, you haven't seen them for a few years now," Delia replied. "Why don't you invite Misty too?"

"But she isn't a coordinator," Ash said

"I know but she could watch with you, After all she does that Water show and watching the Wallace Cup might inspire her to try out contests herself,"

"Your right Mum!" Ash left the table and ran up the stairs. "I will write to them now!"

"But what about your..." Delia stopped and sighed. "At least you will eat it Pikachu,"

Pikachu smiled at Delia's comment.

(In Twinleaf Town)

Dawn's Mum walked up to the door and collected the Days post. "Dawn!" She shouted "There is a letter here for you!" Dawn raced down the stairs in excitement since she never got any mail. She took the letter and ran back up the stairs without saying a word to her.

"Well Glameow, at least she is happy," She said to the cat like Pokemon.

"Who is it from, Is it a love letter? Have I won something? Is it money?" Dawn thought to herself as she ripped open the envelope. She pulled out Ash's letter and read it. "So he wants me to go to the Wallace Cup with him! He must fancy me!" She thought to herself. "Three days alone with Ash," She sighed a little and then wrote a reply. "Piplup! We are going to see Ash again!" She told the penguin Pokemon with great joy.

"Pip, Piplup!" The penguin Pokemon cheered as Dawn continued to write her response.

"We are going to be the cutest couple ever!" She thought to herself.

(In Littleroot Town)

Max ran over to the post that had just came through the letter box. "This has got to be my new Pokedex version!" He thought to himself but lowered his head in disappointment. He looked through the rest of the mail and saw a letter for May. "May you got a letter," Max said with disappointment.

"Geez Max don't be a bitch about it," She said as she walked down the stairs.

"Thats easy for you to say, You have been on a journey," Max said with he head still glued to the ground.

"It will probably come tomorrow," May replied

Max's head looked up as he became angry with his sister. "You said yesterday and the day before!" He shouted. May ignored her brother and went back up stairs to her room to see what the letter was.

"Its from Ash!" She thought to herself "So he wants me to go to the Wallace cup with him..."

She looked over to a framed photo of her and Ash in there travels around the Hoenn region. "With just us two Maybe I can finally do what I have wanted to do for a long time..." She smiled at the photo of her and Ash at her first contest win. "Ok Ash I accept your invitation," She pulled out a sheet of paper and begun to write her reply.

(In Cerulean city)

One of Misty's Sisters, Daisy, brought the mail through to the pool. Misty was standing on top of the diving board, calmly preparing for her next dive. Then Daisy shouted at the top of her voice, "Misty, Mail!". Misty jumped at the sound of Daisy's voice and fell off the diving board before plummeting into the clear pool water. Daisy watched in horror knowing that Misty was going to give her hell after that.

Misty climbed the pool ladder and shot a death stare at Daisy. "You freaking idiot!" Misty shouted.

"Sorry I forgot you was doing that!" She tried to apologize as she handed Misty the mail. She took the mail and walked off to the changing rooms. As she was walking to the changing rooms Daisy decided to flip her off and walk back out of the Pool area.

Misty sat down on one of the benches and opened the letter from Ash. "The Wallace Cup?" She thought to herself. "I guess it will be an experience, I hope he doesn't try and hit on me because I don't like him in that way," She thought to herself. "He's probably inviting me to watch May and Dawn, I will write to him after I have got changed,"


	2. Chapter 2- Reunited

**I Have posted an extra chapter today just so you guys can get into the story. At the end I have put how often it will be updated until the end.**

Chapter 2-

Two months after Ash received the letters confirming that his friends would be there, the day had come. Ash walked up to the front door with his Pikachu on his shoulder and his bag on his pack packed with extra clothes and food.

"I am going now Mum!" He shouted to his Mum who was in the Living room watching the TV. Delia walked up to him.

"Do you have everything I packed?" She asked her son.

"Yes Mum, but I am only going for three days why do I need all this stuff?" Ash asked

"You never know what you might run into," She replied with a smile. "Its just like you first adventure around Kanto,"

"Yeah except its only for four days," Ash said as they both laughed.

"Go and have fun!" Delia said

"I will Mum see you in a few days!" Ash said as he and Pikachu ran towards Viridian City.

Delia waved as she saw Ash go off into the distance. "It's nice to see him having fun again, After Unova I thought he wouldn't travel again,"

Ash waited at the Viridian bus station where a buses came from all parts of the Kanto region. He saw Dawn looking out of the open bus window and they both waved at each other as the bus pulled up outside the station and Dawn ran out side to Ash. She ran up to him and embraced the trainer.

"Well at least I know I was missed," Ash said jokingly

Dawn let go of the trainer and blushed from her recent actions. "Sorry," She said quietly.

"No need to apologise," Ash relied as a smile lit up Dawn's face.

After the two trainers greeted each other Dawn noticed May walking out of the bus. She looked at her in shock. "Ash did you invite May as well?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah why whats up?"

"Oh... Nothing," Dawn sighed "I really thought that it was just a week alone with Ash, well I should expect as much with my luck,"

May ran up to the trainer similar to Dawn did but she came to a halt when she saw Dawn. "Wait why is she here," May questioned.

Ash scratched the back of his head and laughed. "I guess I forgot to put that in my letter!" He continued to laugh but May and Dawn were not happy at the other.

"Well fuck, I can't believe he didn't even tell me that he was inviting Dawn," May thought to herself. "Who's next Misty?"

"Hey guys!" Misty shouted over to Ash, May and Dawn, not surprised to see to two girls. "Who is hyped for the Wallace Cup!" She threw her arm in the air. Dawn and May knew that this was the start of a long four days.

The four had two days to themselves and see what the city had to offer. "Hey lets go to the contest hall to see what it is like," Ash suggested to his friends.

"I would love to do that!" Dawn replied before getting interrupted by May.

"Yeah any time spent with you is worth it!" May said before moving closer to Ash. Misty watched Dawn glare at May and immediately realised what was going on. "They both want to be with him,"

Ash saw Dawn glaring at May in the corner of his eye. "Why is she doing this, when I invited them all I thought that they would be happy to see each other. Well at least Misty is acting normal," Ash thought to himself.

The four reached the contest hall that was built especially for the Wallace Cup. Dawn escaped her anger and ran into the middle of the hall. "Wow this is the largest contest hall I have ever seen!" Dawn looked at the Pictures of the newly designed ribbon all over the walls. There was an open roof and enough space seat thousands. The scoreboard was massive and there was special seats high up in the hall for VIPs. "This is amazing!" May stared at the various decorations with her mouth agape.

Ash didn't take much notice of the large contest hall, rather he was watching Dawn and May. He was happy to see the two enjoying themselves even if they were not taking it still made him happy to see them like this. "You two seem to be enjoying yourself," Ash said whilst smiling.

"How can you not be having a good time in a place like this!" May replied

"Why don't you two register for the Wallace Cup and then treat us to a practice battle," Ash suggested to the two girls.

Dawn looked over to May and then looked back to Ash "Yeah that sounds like a good idea!"

The two girls headed to the front desk to register while Misty and Ash stayed in the main hall. "Ash prepare yourself for a long few days," Misty said whilst watching the two girls leave there sight.

"What do you mean?" Ash questioned with great interest.

Misty thought about telling Ash her thoughts on Dawn and May in competing with each other for him but changed her mind at the last second. "I mean... they don't seem to be getting along with each other,"

"Yeah, Its weird when I was in the Sinnoh Region and May stayed with us for a while and the two seemed to get on perfectly, almost like best friends but now its a completely different case," Ash replied

"But Ash don't forget that was over 8 years ago and a lot can change," Misty said still looking at where she last saw the two girls.

"I guess you are right but as far as I know the two haven't even contacted each other for that 8 years,"

Misty rolled her eyes knowing that he was oblivious to the cause of the situation "Its a mystery,"

The two girls walked back from the front desk and had started talking about there Pokemon that they are using for the contest and what they will be wearing. "I guess they are just to similar to resist talking," Ash thought while smiling.

"What are you smiling at Ash?" Dawn said playfully.

"Oh it was just something funny Pikachu did earlier," Ash replied. Pikachu tilted his head sideways wondering what Ash was really thinking about.

The four went to the Pokemon center to watch May and Dawn battle. The battlefield was very standard and was nothing compared to the one being used to hold the Wallace Cup.

"I guess it will do," Dawn said. The two girls stood at opposite ends of the battlefield. Each ready to call there Pokemon.

"I will be the Referee for this battle," Ash called out. "In this battle each person may use one Pokemon, we will play by standard contest rules and begin!"

"Go Togekiss!" Dawn threw her Pokeball to reveal her Jubilee Pokemon.

"I need you Blaziken!" May threw her Pokeball that let out a red human-like Pokemon with fire around its wrists.

"Start it off with Air Slash!" Dawn called out. Her Jubilee Pokemon flew up in the air and unleashed a wave of air powerful enough to cause damage.

"Dodge it and retaliate with Flare Blitz!" Blaziken leapt in the air and landed a powerful fire type attack. Togekiss landed on the ground sustaining a large amount of damage.

Dawn stood not worried about the damage her flying type had taken. "Use roost!" Togekiss's wings glowed and spread through out its body. The flying type regained its health that it had just lost. "Follow up with Dazzling Gleam!" A flurry of bright sparks left the Pokemons body and hit Blaziken.

"No! Blaziken!" May's human-like Pokemon got up after sustaining lots of damage. Strike back with Hi-Jump-Kick.

"Oh no you don't, use Sky Attack!" Dawn called out. The Jubilee Pokemon glowed and headed to Blaziken's Hi-Jump-Kick. Both Pokemon continued towards the opponent without flinching. The two attacks collided and both Pokemon fell to the ground.

"No Blaziken!" May's human-like Pokemon fell to the ground.

"Get up Togekiss!" Dawn's Jubilee Pokemon showed no signs of getting up.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle, therefore this battle is a draw!" Ash called out.

"That was great!" Ash said to the two girls. Both of them smiled at the complement that they had received from the trainer.

"Yeah you guys were amazing!" Misty said "It makes me want to be a coordinator,"

"Why don't you, it seems like you kind of thing with water types being so elegant!" Dawn asked.

"I guess you forgot that I am a gym leader," Misty replied.

"Oh yeah I forgot,"

(2 hours later)

Dawn, May and Misty sat at a table in the Pokemon center eating there food. "Hey where is Ash?" May asked.

"He said about going for a walk before it got dark," Misty replied "Someone should go and find him,"

Dawn stood up, "I will go and find him," Before anyone could even say bye she had ran out of the Pokemon Center to go and find her crush.

Misty saw that May had clenched her fists in anger. "May, I know how you feel," Misty said

"I don't know what you mean," May looked straight onwards to avoid eye contact with the water type gym leader.

"Oh come on May I know you like Ash," Misty said

"Yeah but I am angry because I am afraid that Dawn will take him before I get the chance to do what I want to do," May replied

"What is that?" Misty asked. May didn't reply, she stood up and went to her room.

"Well at least she admitted it," Misty thought to herself.

**I will update the story every other Day. I have wrote most of the story already however suggestions and tips will be greatly appreciated.**

**The next chapter will have a bit of lemon in. The story only has a tiny bit of lemon but I have rated it M just to be safe.**


	3. Chapter 3- Tag Battle

Chapter 3-

Dawn had found Ash sitting on one of the hills surrounding Viridian City, watching the sunset whilst stroking Pikachu on his head. Dawn walked over to were Ash was sitting and sat next to him. "What are you doing here?" Dawn asked Ash.

"Well whenever I had a hard day training or something had gone wrong, I would come here," Ash replied.

"That tells me that something is up," Dawn said.

"Yeah, Its being with my old friend again,"

"What do you mean," Dawn questioned Ash.

"Its not how I remember it, You and May have been behaving differently and Misty has hardly said a word!" The sun had set and the hill was plunged into the darkness of the night.

"I don't what to say Ash," Dawn replied "But I know what I can do to make you happy,"

"Oh? Whats That?" Ash said. Dawn lent over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Ash stayed silent as Dawn walked back into the city. She looked back and smiled at the raven haired trainer. Ash felt Pikachu scratching his arm trying to get his attention but has was hypnotised by the girl walking off into the distance. Pikachu eventually resorted to using Thunderbolt on the Trainer.

"Why!" Ash said to the small yellow Pokemon. "Come on then we had better get back to the Pokemon Center,"

Ash and Pikachu arrived at the Pokemon Center late in the night. The only people in the reception area was Dawn and Misty talking about her past contest wins. Ash looked at Dawn talking to Misty. He noticed her long blue hair and her Piplup charm around her neck. He was amazed by her beauty and more amazed by the fact it has taken him this long to see that. Dawn and Misty looked over to Ash and greeted him. Ash then noticed the absence of May.

"Where is May?" Ash asked.

"She went to her room about an hour ago, I don't know why," Misty said.

"Well I suppose I should hit the hay," Ash said whilst him and Pikachu stretched there arms.

"Yeah me two," Dawn said.

The trio all went to there rooms. Ash was in his room talking to Pikachu before he went to sleep.

"It was weird and great at the same time," Ash said to his partner Pokemon "But I don't know what to do next, to start off there is May and I don't know if she feels anything for me and then I am 18 so anything could happen between us! Well I had better sleep," Pikachu slept on the top bunk while Ash slept on the bottom bunk.

"Good Night Buddy," Ash said softly.

The sun rose into the sky as the four trainers got up from their sleeps. Dawn was the first to wake up and immediately let Piplup out of his Pokeball. "Only 1 day to go until the Wallace Cup!" Dawn said to her penguin Pokemon. Piplup jumped up and down in joy as Dawn got ready to get some breakfast. "I am going to challenge Ash today to see how far he has come since I left him," Dawn said with a smile on her face.

Ash woke up when he heard his stomach rumbling. "Oh man," Ash said to his partner Pokemon. "After the walk last night I forgot to get any food," Pikachu nodded his head in agreement. The yellow rodent left Ash to get changed and knocked on Dawn's door. Dawn opened it whilst brushing her hair. "Oh hey Pikachu, I guess you want to see Piplup," Dawn asked.

"Pika, Pi!" Pikachu replied

"I will take that as a yes," Dawn said whilst Piplup walked out the door to Pikachu. "Don't be gone for too long," Dawn said with a smile as the two Pokemon entered the main reception. "Wow I sound like my mother," She thought to herself as she kicked the door shut after her.

May was sitting on her bed, sat with her arms wrapped around her legs. She remembered the time she had travelled with Ash. "I'm so stupid," She thought to herself "I was with him for all that time and I didn't even ask him out," She looked to the door as she heard the sounds of Piplup and Pikachu playing. "Well I had better get some breakfast," May walked to the reception and saw Dawn, Misty and Ash were already up.

"Oh hey May we were waiting for you to get up," Ash said with a smile, May returned the smile and sat next to Misty.

They got there breakfast from the Pokemon Center café and began to eat. "So what do you want to do today?" May questioned the other trainers.

"Well I want to battle Ash today," Dawn said with confidence.

"I know lets make it a tag battle," Misty suggested. Dawn hung her head in disappointment.

"But I wanted to battle him one on one," Dawn thought to herself.

"That sounds like a great idea," Ash said with his mouth full of toast. "May are you up to it?"

"Only if I can be with you Ash," May looked over to the raven haired trainer and winked at him.

"Um ok then, lets battle after breakfast,"

The four finished there breakfasts and headed over to the battlefield where May and Dawn had their contest battle the previous day.

"Lets make it one Pokemon for each trainer!" Misty called out.

May and Ash threw their Pokeballs in unison. "Come on out Beautifly!" May called out as her Pokeball revealed a Butterfly like Pokemon.

"Lets go Gible!" Ash said as his device let out a small dragon type Pokemon.

"Come on Misty lets show them how good we are!" Dawn said. She threw her Pokeball and let out her penguin Pokemon.

"Lets go Starmie," Misty called out her starfish Pokemon. "Lets kick it off with Psyshock!" The Starfish Pokemon let out a wave of psychic energy at the opposing Pokemon.

"Gible counter it with Draco Meteor!" The small dragon concentrated all its energy to one part of its body and unleashed the Powerful dragon type attack. The two attacks collided but the Draco Meteor over powered the Psyshock and carried on towards the two Pokemon.

"Piplup redirect it with whirlpool!" The penguin Pokemon whipped up a whirlpool that trapped the Draco Meteor. "Now send it in the air!" Piplup sent the whirlpool away and it exploded showing a different array of colours in the sky.

"Use giga drain on Piplup!" May told her butterfly Pokemon.

"No! Dodge it!" Dawn called out. Piplup tried to dodge the attack but was hit and immediately knocked out. "No Piplup!" Dawn recalled her Pokemon and watch the rest of the battle.

"Starmie use Ice Beam on Beatuifly!" Starmie let out a frigid beam at May's Pokemon before she could even call out a command.

"No!" May recalled her Pokemon and watched Ash in battle.

"Looks like its just you and me," Ash said to the water type gym leader.

"Use Ice Beam!" Starmie jumped in the air and prepared the beam.

"Gible jump and use Draco Meteor!" Ash's small dragon dodged the beam and landed a hit on Starmie.

"Starmie!" Misty recalled her fallen Pokemon and shock hands with the trainer. "That was a fun battle," She said to Ash.

Dawn spoke up, "Why don't we have a look around Viridian city?" She suggested to the trainers.

"That sounds awesome!" Misty said to the trainer.

The four spent the rest of the day seeing the rest looking around the city's shops and buildings.

After the busy day in Viridian city the four had gone back to the Pokemon center. Ash, Misty and May were sat at a table talking about the upcoming contest while Dawn was in her room. She was holding onto the ribbon that her mother had given her on the first day of her journey. "This has always helped me in the toughest of times," She thought to herself "Now I need you to work just one more time," Dawn got off of her bed and walked over to the table were Ash was sitting.

"Um... Ash can you come and talk to me for a second?" Dawn asked while still gripping tightly to the ribbon.

"Sure thing," Ash replied. They both walked in front of Dawns room.

"Ash," Dawn said trying to avoid eye contact.

"Yeah?" Ash replied

"Will you... go out with me?" Dawn said gripping even tighter to the ribbon.

Ash thought for a moment. "Yes Dawn it would be my pleasure,"

Dawn lifted her head off of the ground and smiled at him. "Speaking of pleasure... Do you want to come into my room and discuss it in more detail?" She winked at him.

Ash suddenly froze from what Dawn just said to him. "Holy Shit," He thought to himself "She wants to do me?"

"Ok then," Ash said whilst walking into the room with Dawn.

Back at the table Misty and May carried on talking. "May, I am just going to get some things from my room," Misty said whilst getting up from the table.

"Ok," May said whilst stroking Misty's Psyduck.

Misty walked down the hallway as she heard noises coming from Dawn's room.

"Oh yes Ash don't stop! Get your finger in there!" Dawn shouted.

"Be quiet Dawn someone might hear us!" Ash said to the trainer.

"No, It cant be they aren't even going out yet," Misty thought to herself. Out of curiosity she looked through the keyhole of Dawn's door. Misty recoiled in shock as she saw Ash and Dawn making love to each other.

"Oh dear," She thought to herself "This is only going to cause trouble,"


	4. Chapter 4- Day 1

**I think I am going to upload chapters when I feel like it so forget the every other day thing and enjoy!**

Chapter 4-Day 1

Ash woke up from his sleep to the same sight he saw every morning until he saw Dawn. Ash sat up in shock and remembered what had happened the previous night. "Oh yeah," Ash thought to himself "How could I forget something so magical? I hope no one heard us,"

Dawn started to wake up and saw Ash sitting up. She sat up behind Ash and put her hands on his shoulders. "Hey whats up Ash?" Dawn asked the trainer.

"I was thinking about last night," Ash replied

"So was I and how about doing a re-run tonight?" Dawn said with a cheeky smile.

"But seriously don't you think we was a little... loud?"

"I suppose I was a bit loud but don't worry, Nurse Joy herself said that we were the only ones staying here tonight," Dawn said

"But what about Misty, May and the Pokemon?" Ash asked

"Look Ash don't worry about it it, speaking of them should we tell them that we are going out?" Dawn asked

Ash shook his head. "No, lets leave it for a while,"

"Ash when this is all over there is something I want to do,"

Ash smiled "If it anything like last night then lets do it right now,"

Dawn laughed at the raven haired trainers comment "Yes but there is something else,"

"What?"

Dawn paused and then looked at Ash in the eye "I want to travel around Kanto with you!"

Ash was shocked by what Dawn had said "But you know that I have already done the gym challenge in this region,"

"But after the Wallace Cup the Contest committee will be building more new contest halls in Kanto!" Dawn said with excitement "And at the end of it you can try and re-enter the Indigo League!"

Ash thought for a moment and nodded "Ok Dawn lets do it!"

Dawn jumped out of bed not realising that she was still naked. Ash stared at Dawn and made his way down looking at her.

"You've got me going for tonight," Ash said whilst laughing.

Dawn frowned and threw Ash's clothes at his face. "Get ready or you wont get any!"

Ash still found Dawn's actions funny and got dressed. "Lets be smart about how we get out breakfast," Ash said

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked Ash

"What I mean is we don't go outside at the same time,"

"Oh I see," Dawn said "You go first and I will come out later on,"

"Ok then see you later," As Ash walked out the door as Dawn waved to him.

May and Misty were already eating their breakfast when Ash came through. "Hi Ash!" May waved when she saw him walking down the hall.

"Hi!" Ash sat down at the table and saw Misty trying to avoid eye contact. "Shit," Ash thought to himself. "She must of heard me and Dawn," Ash tried to pry in to see if she had heard them. "So did you sleep well Misty?"

Misty looked up, "Yeah," She lied "Like a log," Misty looked back down at her breakfast.

"Where is Dawn?" May asked

"I don't know I haven't spoke to her this morning," Ash replied as he saw Dawn walking down the hallway. "Speak of the devil," Ash said to his friends.

"Hey everyone!" Dawn said whilst smiling.

"Good Morning," Misty said trying to act normal.

"Hi Dawn," May said trying to force out a nice comment.

Ash looked at the T.V that was in the Pokemon Center café and noticed the Pokemon contest channel. "Hey isn't that the contest hall for the Wallace Cup?" Ash asked his friends.

"Oh No!" Dawn cried out

"Whats wrong?" Ash asked

"The broadcast means that the contest is about to start!" Dawn shouted. They looked at each other for a second before running to the contest hall in the center of the city.

The three girls were running ahead but Ash was lagging behind.

He spoke up while panting, "Dawn, I cant go on much longer!"

She looked back at the trainer with a stern look. "The more you talk the more energy you are wasting!"

"I don't care any more! Go on without me!" Ash said before falling to his knees.

"Ok then see you later!" Dawn replied.

"Wait! I didn't mean it literally!" Ash shouted before getting off of he knees and continued the run towards the contest hall.

When the four arrived at the contest hall it was almost empty. "Whats going on? I thought you said it was starting," Misty asked Dawn.

"Oh I forgot when there is a large contest event like this they sometimes do a pre-show program," Dawn replied

"What!?" Ash shouted whilst falling to his knees again. "You made me run all that way to be early! And why didn't you tell us that we wasn't late, May!"

"Hey I just forgot!" May said while crossing her arms and turning away from the trainer, "Don't be such a bitch about it,"

Ash fell back and laid on the ground "Well at least I don't have to queue for food,"

"Thinking with your stomach just as always," Misty said while smiling.

Pikachu stood back as he watched the trainers display. When the trainer got up Pikachu jumped up on his shoulder.

"Hey buddy I almost forgot you were here!" He said while laughing.

"Lets get ready for the contest May," Dawn said

"Ok then, see you guys later!" May said while walking to the changing rooms with Dawn.

"Its nice to see them some what getting along," Ash said to the water type gym leader.

Misty paused knowing that it would be short lived after what little information she had gathered from May and what she had saw the previous night.

"I don't think it will last long," Misty said softly.

Ash looked down at the gym leader with a confused expression painted on his face. "Why do you think that?"

"Its just I feeling, I'm probably wrong," She lied

Ash didn't say anything. "She knows something that I don't," He thought to himself "She never was a very good liar,"

Once they saw the seats starting to fill up they decided to take their seats near the front railing. The seats were cushioned and felt expensive, different to the cheap plastic ones in the Sinnoh region a few years ago. "Wow these seats feel much nicer," Ash said

"Well the Pokemon contest committee has received a lot more funding since they set-up in the Kalos region," Misty replied.

20 minutes after they took their seats almost all the seats around them had filled including the VIP seats at the top of the hall. Just before the contest started a man with a dark complexion and brown hair approached Ash. "Excuse me," The man said "I think you are in my seat," He looked up from his ticket and looked at Ash. "Hello Ash!"

"Well if it isn't Brock!" Ash replied as Brock sat in the seat next to him forgetting his reason for approaching him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I expected that May and Dawn would be competing so I decided to book a ticket," Brock replied. "But I didn't expect to see you here!" He looked around to see Misty sitting next to him.

"What have we got here a reunion!" Brock said to Misty.

Misty laughed "No but it might as well be! The reason any of us are here is because Ash invited us to spend a few days with each other,"

"Do you mean you invited May and Dawn as well" Brock said while redirecting the conversation towards Ash.

"Yeah it had been at least 8 years since I had seen any of them," Ash replied

"Well its good that you did otherwise I would of come for nothing,"

Ash and Pikachu started to eat the food that they had bought from the shop. "Well your eating habits haven't changed!" Brock said while laughing at the trainer and pokemon eating the food as fast as they could.

Ash shot Brock a stern look that he learnt from Dawn earlier. "Speaking of change, how is you relationship status?"

Brock lowered his head in a anime fashion "As long as Crogunk is still around it wont be changing,"

Ash, Misty and Pikachu laughed at Brock's misfortune before being silenced by the start of the contest.

"Ladys and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, I welcome all you at home and here in our live audience to the Wallace Cup!" The presenter shouted as the crowd started to cheer. "Lets welcome our entrants to this years Wallace Cup!". A large door opened letting out over 100 coordinators waving to the crowd. Dawn and May saw Ash and battled each other to try and get his attention but neither were successful as he was busy eating the food he had bought.

"We have some of the most promising coordinators right here in Viridian City and one lucky entrant will win the all new Wallace Ribbon!" The big scoreboard lit up with a picture of the New ribbon featured on the board. It was larger than a regular ribbon and had a big triangle with a Milotic engraved in the center. The crowds roars struck up again at the reveal of the new ribbon.

"It so much different from what I thought it would be," Misty whispered to Ash and Brock.

"Let this be an inspiration to all future coordinators! Now lets welcome the Judges!"

The first of the four Panel lit up. "First on the list is the Viridian City Nurse Joy!"

"Thank you for having me here," The Nurse said softly.

"Now one of our two returning judges, Mr. Sukizo!"

"Its nice to back," Mr. Sukizo said

"Now the head judge of the panel, Mr. Contesta,"

"I hope we have a great contest this year!" Mr. Contesta said

"Now last and certainly not least our star judge Wallace himself!" The crowd roared as the light on Wallace's panel lit up.

Wallace stood up, "Lets make this the best Wallace Cup ever!"

The presenter walked out into the center of the battlefield. "Lets start the qualifying round!" The presenter shouted. All of the trainers that had entered showed off there Pokemon's style. Only half of the trainers made it through, May and Dawn being two of them.

The scoreboard lit up once more showing pictures of all the coordinators. "Now we have the best 50 coordinators lets start round 3!", The pictures flew around until they stopped, pairing each person up for the first round. May and Dawn were on opposite sides of the scoreboard.

The second round kicked off with 25 of the coordinators going home. May and Dawn flew through the second round with ease. May was trying her best to impress Ash with her usage of Pokemon. When all the battles from day 1 had finished the scoreboard lit up again. "What an exciting day 1 of the Wallace Cup!" The presenter shouted. "Now lets see what the pairing are like for the semi-finals!" The scoreboard shuffled the pictures and revealed the match ups. May was with a contest star from Hoenn and Dawn had been paired up with her childhood friend Zoey. "Wow," Dawn thought to herself "I didn't realise Zoey was here, looks like I am going to have to give it my all,"

"Thank you for coming to day 1 of an exciting competition so lets hear it for our semi-finalists once more!" The crowd cheered before clearing out.

May, Dawn, Misty, Ash and Brock all met up in the Pokemon center. "Its a lot busier than yesterday," Ash said to the group while looking around at the tables which were all filled with people.

"I guess its because of the contest," Misty said while eating her food, "This isn't as good as your cooking Brock! Why don't you make us something?"

Brock laughed "Well me and my siblings are staying at my uncles house on route 3 so I don't have time," He looked at his watch and got up, "Speaking of that I have to go now,"

"Bye," The group said while Brock made his way out on to the grassy plains surrounding the city.

May was looking down at her food, her heart racing. Ash picked up on May's strange behaviour. "May, are you ok?" Ash asked

"Yeah," She said. "What are you doing?" She thought to herself "That was the perfect opportunity to ask him, ask him now!"

May looked up from her food and at Ash. "Actually there is something I wanted to ask you," May said nervously

"Oh, what is that," Ash replied

May looked around at Misty and Dawn who was watching her. "Can I tell you in privet?" She asked

"Sure come into my room,"

The two walked down the hallway and into Ash's room. Ash looked out the window at the plains. "So what did you..." Ash stopped as he saw May had taken her top off revealing her large naked breasts. She kicked the door closed and pinned Ash up against the wall. "Oh my God," Ash thought to himself unable to take his eyes off of May and powerless to stop her.

"Don't be so nervous Ash," May said staring softly into his eyes, "Surely your no stranger to stuff like this,". She took one hand off of Ash's arm and put in his pants the played with what was inside. "Don't pretend you don't love what I am doing," She pressed her breasts further up to him and smiled.

"I have got to tell her about me and Dawn," He thought to himself, "May umm..." Ash was silenced by May.

"Now is not the time for words," May replied. "How about we get more personal," She felt her hand getting wet and pulled it out of his pants, her hand was covered in the white gooey liquid. "I will take that as a yes,"

Dawn walked out of her room and towards Ash's. "I cant wait to show him my cute new outfit," Dawn thought to herself. She walked up to the door about to knock before hearing Ash and May's voice. "May please let me speak," Ash said worrying about him and Dawn.

"If it is about Dawn or Misty don't worry they wont find out," May replied

"What are they doing?" Dawn thought while reaching for the door handle and opening it. The sight made her drop her clothes and her jaw drop.

Ash saw the look on Dawn's face, half tears, half anger. May saw Dawn and covered her breasts with a towel on Ash's bed. "Fuck," Ash thought to himself.

No body talked until Dawn saw the white liquid on May's hand. "Ash was she wanking you off!?" Dawn shouted at Ash. Tears started to gather in her eyes, "Even after the special moment we shared?" Ash didn't reply. His own eyes began to swell up with tears. Dawn turned and ran down the hallway. "Dawn!" Ash shouted after the heartbroken trainer.

May sat on Ash's bed with the overwhelming feeling of guilt surging through out her body. She looked up at Ash who was staring at where the trainer last stood. "Ash I am sorry, I

didn't know that you two had sex together," May apologised

Ash looked down at where she was sitting, "If only you had let me talk," He said calmly as he walked out the room leaving May in there.

Misty and Pikachu saw Ash walking down the corridor. "So Ash what did May want to tell you?" Misty asked as Ash shot past the two picking up his pace. Pikachu jumped off the seat and ran after the trainer keeping a safe distance.

**Sorry for those of you who wanted to see some contest action but I promise that there will be two good matches in Chapter 6 and 7. Just to clear any confusion Ash is 18 so his behaviour will and has changed from the Anime. **


	5. Chapter 5- The Aftermath

Chapter 5-

May walked through the corridor and into the reception. Misty looked at May who wasn't trying to hide her guilt. "What happened?" Misty asked as May sat down at her table.

"What do you mean?" May lied to the gym leader.

"You know what I mean, I heard Ash and Dawn shouting then Ash ran through ignoring me!" Misty raised her voice in frustration.

May sighed and told her what had happened. She told every detail to Misty from start to finish.

"Oh," Misty said

"Its all my fault, If only I had let Ash talk then non of this would have happened," May put her head on the table and started to cry. "Now Ash wont even be my friend!"

Misty looked at the trainer who had completely broken down. "I should of told you," Misty said.

"What do you mean?" May said trying to wipe her tears away.

"Well... Yesterday I was walking to my room and I passed Dawn's room," May looked at the trainer in interest. "And I heard some noises so I looked into their room," Misty paused

"And?" May questioned

"I saw them... making love to each other," Misty said

May shook her head, "No Misty, you was only trying to do the right thing by keeping it secret, don't try and think this was your fault,"

Misty nodded her head and looked out the window.

"Do you think I should tell Dawn?" May asked

"About what?" Misty replied

"Me forcing Ash into it," May lowered her head again.

Misty shook her head in disagreement "Even if you did she wouldn't listen to you,"

"Who will she listen to?" May asked

Misty turned her head and continued to look out the window noticing something on the moon light plains.

Ash had started to make his way up to the spot that he and Dawn had sat on the first night. Ash ash walked up the path he noticed Dawn had already gone to that spot. Ash looked around trying to hide so Dawn wouldn't notice him. He jumped in a bush and watched as Dawn talked to herself about the events.

"This is the spot where I kissed Ash," She said looking up to the full moon.

Ash noticed Pikachu running up the path and waved to him. "Hey come here buddy," Ash whispered. Pikachu walked up to the bush where Ash was hiding. "Pika?" Pikachu said as Ash quickly pulled him into the bush.

Dawn turned around after hearing the Pokemon's cry. "Pikachu?" Dawn looked at the path and turned back to the moon.

"Be quiet," Ash whispered to his partner.

"I don't want to believe what I saw," Dawn said to herself "But I did, part of me wants to think it was just a dream. Ash wouldn't do something like that," Ash started to smile a little bit before losing it again. "But I know what I saw. I didn't see the sweet young boy that I travelled with, I didn't see the funny young man I fell in love with, I saw him and May..." Dawn started to cry unable to finish her sentence. Ash started to cry at what Dawn was saying. "How did this happen?" Ash thought to himself "Why did this happen? After yesterday I thought nothing would tear us apart, even if we had only been going for just over a day, its like I have been going out with her for years,"

Ash had decided that he had heard enough and made his way down another path leading to route 3. Shortly after Ash and Pikachu left, Misty walked up to where Dawn was sitting.

"So you found me then," Dawn said to the gym leader without turning around.

"Yeah I saw you through the window of the Pokemon center," Misty said before sitting next to her.

"You know this is the spot where I first kissed him," Dawn said still not taking her eyes off the Moon. "He also told me after a hard day training he would come here to try and forget his worry s,"

Dawn looked away from the Moon and down to the ground. "We both know that Ash wouldn't do something like this," Misty said.

"I know," Dawn replied "But its not like someone has told me that they have seen it, I saw it with my own eyes,"

Misty nodded listing to Dawn. "The thing is he could of easily walked away from it,"

"Are you sure about that?" Misty asked the trainer.

"What do you mean?"

"Ash has never even had a girlfriend before you, its likely that he didn't know what to do or say," Misty looked at her "Ash is caring and wants to be friends with May but at the same time be with you,"

They both looked up at the Moon. "Will you be going to the contest tomorrow?" Misty asked

Dawn paused "I don't know," She started to cry a little. "We was going to travel in Kanto together, he was going to re-challange the Indigo League,"

"Whats stopping you?" Misty said.

"What do you mean you know whats stopping me," Dawn said starting to get a little frustrated with the gym leader.

"Ash will still what to travel, you still want to travel, you don't even have to be boyfriend and girlfriend straight away," Misty looked Dawn in the eye "Just take it steady,"

Dawn wiped her eyes and calmed down. "Thank you Misty,"

"So are you going to coming back?" Misty asked

"Maybe later," Dawn replied as Misty made her way down back into Viridian City.

Meanwhile Ash had made his way to where Brock was staying. He walked up to a small house with the sounds of children playing. Ash knocked on the old wooden door until it was opened by a man that looked like an aged version of Brock.

"Is Brock home?" Ash asked

"Yes I'll get him" The man called Brock who swiftly made his way to the door.

"Hi Ash who can I help you?" Brock said before realising something was wrong.

"Can I talk to you for a while?"

"Sure come on in," Brock lead Ash into his room and sat down.

"So whats the matter?" Brock asked. Ash explained the whole situation and how it happened.

"Well I am sorry Ash but I cant really help with this," Brock said

"Come on Brock there must be something!" Ash slammed his fist onto a table next him.

Brock thought for a moment, "Well I know Dawn as well as you do, so now she has had time to think about the whole thing she probably wants to try and put it behind her,"

Ash got up. "See you tomorrow," Ash walked out of the house and back into Viridian City.

Brock looked at Crogunk who was sitting in the bedroom corner. "You know sometimes I should thank you from keeping me from having a girlfriend," Brock said while laughing a little bit.

"Crrrrooo," Crogunk replied.

Ash made his way back into the Pokemon center and found Misty sitting on her own. "Where is May?" Ash asked.

"She went to bed," Misty replied

"I assume you went and talked to Dawn," Ash asked

Misty nodded her head, "Yeah she isn't sure on what to do yet,"

"Well that makes two of us," Ash walked to his room for a final nights sleep in the Pokemon center. He threw himself on his bed face first. "And here I thought I would be having another glorious night like yesterday," Ash said to himself.

**Yes there wasn't much happening in this Chapter but its just some things that I wanted to do for the story. There is only two chapters left. After this I am going to start working on a much longer story that wont tie in with this story. **


	6. Chapter 6- Semi Finals

Chapter 6-

The night was long for May, Dawn and Ash who had not slept for a minute. Dawn laid down on her bed. Once she saw the rise she turned on her phone and looked at a picture of herself, Ash and Brock at the Sinnoh League. "Things really have changed," She said to herself. Piplup who had slept like a log woke up at the sound of the trainer talking to herself. The penguin Pokemon waddled over to the trainers bed and sat on the end of it. Dawn turned around to look at him. "Why do things have to change?" She asked Piplup. Piplup shaked its head. Dawn reached over to her bedside table and grabbed the ribbon she had placed their. "You know this ribbon never really worked," She said to herself as she opened a window. "Bon Voyage!" She shouted. Dawn threw the ribbon onto the plains surrounding the city. She threw herself back onto her bed and cried. After seeing Dawn cry again he decided to retreat to Misty's Room.

Piplup waddled down the corridor to Misty who already had her bags packed. She opened the door to find the penguin pokemon about to knock. "Piplup?" Misty said as she heard the Pokemon's stomach rumble. "I guess with everything that has been going on you want something to eat, lets go and get Pikachu too,". Piplup smiled at the trainers suggestion.

When Misty got to Ash's room she noticed the door open a little. She stood next to it trying to hear what Ash was saying. "Pip! Pip! Pip! Piplup!" Piplup said while doing a march down the hallway. "Shhh!" Misty said to the penguin Pokemon "I am trying to hear what he is saying,". Misty looked through the crack in the door to find Ash sitting on his bed being stared at by Pikachu.

Ash looked down at his partner Pokemon who continued to stare. "You know you've become very judgemental recently," Ash said to Pikachu who took no notice. "I mean its not like I was the one who wanted to do it!" He said to Pikachu who stared back. "I know I could of stopped her, its just I didn't know how," Ash eventually gave up trying to convince Pikachu and started to pack his bag. Misty decided to make herself known and knocked on the door.

"Hey Ash can I take Pikachu to breakfast with Piplup," Misty asked politely

"Yeah sure, its not like I'll be eating today," Ash said depressingly

The trio continued their journey around the Pokemon center. "I am just going to check in on May," Misty told the Pokemon. Piplup sighed getting hunger by the minute. Misty knocked on May's door. "You guys wait out here," Misty said while May opened the door.

"Come in Misty," She told the gym leader.

Misty walked in and sat on a chair while May sat on the bed. "I have this awful feeling of guilt that feels like it will never leave me," She looked down at her feet.

"Well to get rid of it you need to do something good," Misty told the trainer.

"Good? Like what?" She asked gently.

"I don't know, try and get Dawn and Ash back together,"

May thought for a while and then stood up. "I know what I am going to do!" Her face lightened up with confidence.

"Great, what is it?" Misty asked.

"You will see when I win the Wallace Cup!" She said

"Well Ok I'm going to get Pikachu and Piplup some food, bye!" Misty replied

"Ok bye," May said.

Misty and the two Pokemon sat down at a table with there food before noticing Ash walk down the corridor. "Ash are you going to get something to eat?" She asked.

"No," Ash replied "I am going to go for a walk,"

Ash ran out of the Pokemon center and out onto the plains. He walked slowly with his hands in his pocket. He walked around the plains until he noticed a shine in the distance. "That look like..." He said to himself as he ran up to the object. He picked it up. "Dawn's lucky ribbon," he said looking at the object and then putting it in his pocket. "Maybe I should go to the contest," He walked back to the Pokemon center where Misty was still with the two Pokemon. "Are May and Dawn still here?" He asked the gym leader.

"May left a few minutes ago," Misty replied "I don't know if Dawn is even going,"

"Well we are, come on," He commanded Misty

"Um.. Ok then," She replied.

When the two arrived the contest hall was almost full of people anticipating the second day of the contest. Ash and Misty sat in the same seats as the previous day. Brock saw the two trainers and walked up to Misty. "How is he?" Brock asked Misty

"I can't really tell," Misty replied.

Ash heard the whispering and knew they were talking about him. "Sit down!" Ash said to the two trainers who immediately sat at Ash's command.

The lights dimmed and a spotlight appeared that targeted the presenter. "Welcome everyone to the final day of the Wallace Cup!" The crowd cheered Wallace's name as he took to the spotlight. "Only one person can win, but I can certainly say that this year has seen the most outstanding turn out ever!" Wallace sat back down as the presenter took back the spotlight.

"Lets waste no time and get the semi-final round started!" The scoreboard lit up showing Dawn's picture and Zoe's picture. "First we have Dawn and Zoe both from the Sinnoh region!"

The lights returned to normal as Zoe walked out on to the battlefield but Dawn was no where in sight. "Oh come on Dawn," Zoe thought to herself.

"Oh dear, will Zoe win by default?" The presenter said. Suddenly the crowd heard the sound of running come from Dawn's side of the field.

"Could this be Dawn?" The presenter asked as Dawn ran out to the battlefield. She was out of breath and her hair was a mess. "Sorry I am late," She said to Zoe.

"Its the first time I've seen you in years and you are late," She said while laughing.

Dawn looked around and saw Ash who wasn't eating or talking. Ash noticed Dawn looking at him before she turned around.

"Lets start!" The timer started and the trainers called out their Pokemon.

"Bunnery, spotlight!" She called out her small rabbit pokemon.

"Gastrodon!" She threw her Pokeball that sent out a slug like pokemon. Zoe made the first move. "Use muddy water!" A wave of dirty water was sent out in all directions taking a very small amount of points away from Dawn.

"Freeze the water with Ice Beam!" Bunnery sent out a frigid beam on to the water freezing it in place. "Now slide down it and attack with Dizzy Punch!" The rabbit pokemon slid down the ice and jumped of it spinning in the air.

"Quickly dodge it!" Zoe said as the slug pokemon narrowly avoided the attack. Bunnery continued to spin and landed on its feet taking a significant amount of points away from Zoe. Zoe clenched her fists "Man, she's gotten a lot better," She thought to herself.

"Retaliate with Surf!" Gastrodon rose up in the air followed by a large wave of water.

"Use Ice Beam!" Bunnery aimed the beam at the wave. But it was too powerful and it smashed the ice that had been created. The wave made impact with the rabbit Pokemon and smashed it against the wall. "No Bunnery!" Dawn called out as it got back up. "Ok use Bounce and Ice beam!" Bunnery jumped in the air and shot a frigid beam at Gastrodon. The beam froze Gastrodon in place.

"Come on Gastrodon!" Zoe called out as the ice smashed from Bunnerys bounce. It landed elegantly with Ice shards landing around her.

"Time!" The presenter called out. Dawn and Zoe looked at the scoreboard which revealed Dawn as the winner. The crowd started cheering Dawn's name. "Not only is Dawn our first finalist but she has become a fan favourite as well!"

Zoe walked up to Dawn and the shook hands. "You are much better than I remember," Zoe said. "Why don't you come and compete in the Sinnoh Grand Festival in a few months?"

Dawn looked at Ash who was staring blankly into space. She remembered about her and Ash's plans to travel in Kanto. "I might do," Dawn replied.

The crowd continued to shout Dawn's name as her and Zoe left the battlefield.

"Now lets welcome our other semifinalists!" The crowd cheered as May and the contest star from Hoenn came out onto the battlefield. "On the right side we have May from Littleroot Town! And on the left side we have Lisia the contest star of Hoenn!" The crowd started cheering Lisia's name.

May was still focused on the battle at hand not put down by the crowd in favour of Lisia.

"I have seen your contest battles May," Lisia said.

May looked at the girl who was in a blue and white dress with blonde hair. "You have?" She asked.

"Yes, when I saw you on TV 8 years ago it inspired me to become a coordinator, now let me show you what makes my contest style unique!"

"Go ahead," May said as the two coordinators prepared their Pokeballs. "Go Skitty!" May sent our a cat like pokemon with a pink back and tail.

"Altaria show them your grace!" Lisia said. Her pokeball released a bird like pokemon with wings the shape of clouds. "Now let me waste no time in showing you my unique contest style!" Lisia said as a stone on a ribbon in her hair started glowing multiple colours. Altaria started glowing the same colours as well.

"It looks like Lisia's Mega Evolution tactic has come into play for first time in the Wallace Cup," The presenter said as the crowd roared as Altaria changed form. Its wings had expanded almost covering its head and a ribbon like tail formed at its back.

May started with her mouth open as a moderate amount of points was added to May's side. "I have got to win this," May thought to herself.

"Altaria Moonblast is you will," Fairy energy formed in a ball in front of Altaira and blasted at Skitty.

"Break it with Double-Slap!" Skitty's tail hit the Moonblast turning it into pink dust that sparkled in the sun light.

"Go up high and use Sky Attack!" Lisia commanded as her Fairy and Dragon type Pokemon flew up into the air before becoming surrounded by a silver aura.

"Get ready Skitty!" May said as Altaira charged at Skitty. "Now grab onto its back with Double-Slap!"

Skitty took a small amount of damage from the attack and grabbed onto Altaria's back. "Hit it with Blizzard!" A Icy attack hit Altaria causing massive damage.

"Shake it off and use Hyper Beam!" Altaria threw the cat pokemon onto the ground and hit it with a powerful beam.

"Skitty No!" May shouted.

"Oh no, is this the end for Skitty?" The presenter said as Skitty got up and started glowing different colours. "Wait! Skitty is evolving!" Skitty's whole body grew and its ears became purple.

"Yay! Skitty evolved into Delcatty!" May called out. Lisia gritted her teeth and prepared another attack.

"Dragon Pulse!" A dragon aura appeared in front of Altaira.

"Use CopyCat!" May called out as Delcatty copyed the move of Altaria.

"Now!" The two trainers called out in unison as the two attacks collided.

"Time!" The presenter said. "And the winner is May!"

The crowed had chosen May as their new favouite as they chanted May's name. The two trainers recalled their Pokemon.

"That was fun!" Lisia said to May. She simply nodded her head in agreement and walked off the battlefield.

"After 2 rounds of battling only the two best remain!" The presenter shouted. "Now lets begin the final round of the Wallace Cup!"

Ash sat up in anticipation of the battle that was about to happen. "I knew it would come down to these two," Ash thought to himself as he watched May and Dawn Walk on to the battlefield.

**Ok next time it will be the final showdown with May VS Dawn. I have tried to be as imaginative and creative as possible with this battle and I hope it will pay off. Thanks for all the support you have given me through out the story and it is so nice to see people enjoying my work. **


	7. Chapter 7- Redemption

Chapter 7-

May and Dawn stood facing each other. Both trying to forget the experiences they had been through the past few days. "We have two very talented trainers here today everyone!" The presenter shouted as one side of the crowd chanted May's name and the other chanted Dawn's. "I am sure you all cant wait to watch this battle so lets begin!" The timer started and May sent out her pokemon. "Go Venasaur!" May threw her pokeball that released a plant like Pokemon with a large flower on its back.

"Mamoswine spotlight!" Dawn released her pokeball the sent out a mammoth like pokemon with large tusks and a brown fur coat. "Kick it of with Ice Shard!" Dawn called out as a large chunk of ice formed between Mamoswine's tusks and hurled at Venasaur at an incredible speed.

"Use Vine Whip to smash it." May commanded her pokemon. Vines came out of Venasaur's back and made contact with the Ice. It smashed into tiny pieces that glimmered in the sunlight, Dawn lost a moderate amount of points.

"Use Ice Shard!" Dawn said as ice began to form once more between its tusks. "Now hold it and charge at Venasaur with Take Down!" Mamoswine ran at Venasaur with the Ice between its tusks.

"Defend with Petal Dance!" A flurry of petals surrounded Venasaur that were then shot at Mamoswine.

"Keep going Mamoswine!" Dawn encouraged her mammoth pokemon as it kept running through the attack. It reached Venasaur that was then bombarded with Ice and Mamoswine's Take Down. May lost a considerable amount of points.

"Venasaur are you ok?" May asked as the pokemon got back to its feet.

"Vena," It replied

"Ok use Petal Dance and Razor Leaf!" The plant Pokemon's plant on its back started glowing as petals and leafs were sent out in all directions making contact with Mamoswine.

"It looks like are two combatants are equal at the moment," The presenter said as both May and Dawn looked at the scoreboard noticing that there was only one minute remaining.

"Use Take Down!" Dawn said. Her Mammoth pokemon charged at the plant pokemon.

"Use Tackle and then Vine whip to push yourself to faster!" Venasaur charged with the added speed it was gaining from Vine Whip. The two pokemon collied with equal strength.

"Use your Vines to hold Mamoswine in place!" May called out as Mamoswine was held in place by Venasaur. "Now hit hard with Petal Dance!" The petals hit Mamoswine causing significant damage to the pokemon.

"Try to block it with Ice Shard!" Dawn shouted Ice formed that blocked the petals. "Now throw it at Venasaur!" The Ice made contact with Venasaur pushing both Pokemon back to their trainers side.

"And that's time!" The presenter said as both May and Dawn looked at the scoreboard with their hearts racing. They looked at the points. "The winner of the Wallace Cup is... May!" May jumped up and cheered as Dawn hung her head in shame. Mamoswine walked up to Dawn nudging her slightly with its tusks.

"Its OK, we both tried are best but some people are just... better," Dawn said to the Pokemon. "But I wish it wasn't her," Dawn thought to herself.

Just a few minutes later May was standing on a stage about to receive her ribbon. Wallace handed her the new ribbon. "Congratulations May," Wallace said. "Is there anything you would like to say?" Wallace held out the microphone for her to take.

"Yes," May grabbed the microphone and looked at Ash. "Ash would you come down here for a minute?"

Ash looked shocked as he jumped over the railing and ran up to her. May then turned to Dawn who was with the other contestants that had lost. "Could you please come here to?" May asked as Dawn ran up to her then facing Ash.

"I know what I did was wrong," May said with guilt etched all over her face. "I know that you may never see me as a friend again, but I don't want it to stop you two from being together,"

Dawn and Ash looked at each other in the eye. The crowd had started chanting 'Make up!' to the trainers. Dawn and Ash then smiled at each other and embraced one another. The crowd started cheering. "Baby steps," Dawn whispered into Ash's ear. He nodded his head as they let go of each other.

May smiled at the two trainers happiness as she then turned to Misty and put her thumbs up at the trainer.

After they all left the contest hall they immediately walked to the bus station. May looked at Ash and Dawn who were holding hands. "I guess that was your plan," Misty whispered making May jump a little. She nodded her head as the four saw the bus coming down the road. "Well this is our bus," Misty said to the trainers. The bus pulled up as Ash said his goodbyes to May and Misty. "Goodbye Ash, Its been... Its been real," May said to Ash

"I hope you and Dawn drop in and see me on your travels," Misty told Ash as he hugged her goodbye.

"See you in a few weeks," Dawn told the trainer before kissing him on the cheek. Dawn, May and Misty all stepped onto the bus as it drove off into the distance. Ash and Pikachu waved there hands until the bus was out of sight.

Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder as they prepared for the journey home. "You know buddy," Ash said to his partner Pokemon "I don't think I have ever wanted to be home more in my life," They both laughed and walked in the opposite direction of the bus back to Pallet Town for a few weeks of rest until him and Dawn set off once more.

**There you have it my first ever Fan Fiction. I hope you all enjoyed and improvement feedback will be greatly appreciated. If you would like to see a sequel to this where Dawn and Ash travel around Kanto please let me know. I am not sure what I want to do next. I tried a Giovanni story but it failed because it was way too complicated. If you want to see more shippings rated M then let me know but if you want me to not do M then let me know for that. Goodbye for now!**


End file.
